


Come Back To Us

by HoltzmannsDimples



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hijacking, I wrote this for prompts in panem but forgot to submit it, Pregnancy, uh lets see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoltzmannsDimples/pseuds/HoltzmannsDimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I choke, I gag, I seek oxygen I am not getting as I wake with a start and see Peeta above me in the dark living room. The fire is almost out, but I can barely focus on anything other then Peeta's hands wrapped around my throat."</p>
<p>A heavily pregnant Katniss has to deal with a heavily hijacked Peeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Us

We'd been stuck inside for a week, the blizzard had raged on for days and still was going strong, when I had waddled out of the kitchen, cheese bun in one hand and the other taking it's now usual place on the large swell of my stomach. 

Peeta had smiled at me, his teeth sparkling in fireplace's glow, a sketchpad resting in his lap and hand holding one of his new colored pencils that Effie had sent him just before the storm hit. 

"Need something?" Peeta asked, already setting aside his work in progress to attend to my every need. 

I shake my head and try to (unsuccessfully) sit down slowly next to him. It takes my breath away and Peeta looks at me concerned. I roll my eyes and answer his question, "I don't need anything, you're spoiling me too much as it is." 

His throaty laugh carries through our home, mixing with the wind howling in the dark night outside. I can't help the grin that breaks out on my face as his finger traces patterns on my stomach, like he is painting or something. 

"How much longer did the doctor say?" Peeta as quietly, as if to hide it from the ghosts of listening devices of our past. 

I pat my large tummy, earning a kick from the resident inside and reply, "She said any day now, soon we'll have our own little human." 

Peeta notices the terror that consumes my face, as it does every time I think that this, this large bump that grew from nothing, is an actual life. I turn to him, bring my feet up and tucking them underneath me before leaning into his awaiting arms. 

"We're all going to be fine, Katniss." I hear him whisper before falling into a dreamless sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

I choke, I gag, I seek oxygen I am not getting as I wake with a start and see Peeta above me in the dark living room. The fire is almost out, but I can barely focus on anything other then Peeta's hands wrapped around my throat. 

a flash of district 13 flashes through my mind and I see them. His normally bright blue eyes are dark as coal, he's having an episode. Peeta hasn't had one since the morning I passed out at the doctor's office when she congratulated us on the pregnancy. 

Uncontrolled by me a choked, rough cry escapes my mouth. The baby, he can't hurt me it'll hurt it. And Peeta never forgive himself for either. 

With all the power I can muster, which isn't much in my state, I kick and flail until his hands unlock to grasp at his cheek, where my wedding ring left a small cut under his eye. 

I do not waste time,rolling to my side and standing up as fast as I can. I'm on my knees when he shoves me hard from behind. I growl in anger as my arms fly out just in time to stop me from landing on my baby. 

"Peeta stop it! Not real!" I shout at him, spitting out the last words. He lunges, eyes full of rage and hate and my mind kicks into autopilot. Like when hunting with Gale all those years ago and a young rabbit would get stuck in one of his snares and the mother would stand her ground until I shot her with an arrow, I need to save my baby. 

Except today I'm not the hunter, I'm the prey.

My thoughts turn to ways out of this mess. Haymitch is to far, so is everyone else and it's snowing heavily outside. Inside it is, I got to ride this one out. Peeta had a lock installed on the hallway closet for this very reason years ago. 

I silently thank whatever gave him the idea as I run as best I can down the hall to the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind me. I click the deadbolt in place just as an animistic roar sounds from right on the other side. 

"Come out you slut." That Peeta growls lowly, making a shiver run down my spine. "Come out here and own up to what you did you mutt. You pathetic mutt!" 

He keeps shouting, cussing, pounding on the door. I shake, arms wrapped around my middle as the door rattles on it's hinges. Please don't break, please don't break. 

My throat is sore, my back aches from sitting on the closet floor, the baby is doing somersaults as it senses somethings wrong, and Peeta's not stopping, He hasn't had an episode this bad in years. 

My eyes come into focus the first time since being in the cramped closet, and I realize what Peeta's been storing in it since his episodes had stopped.

Paintings. hundreds of them either stacked in the corner or pinned to the wall.

Me holding a little blonde boy's hand in the meadow, a dark haired girl running through a field of Hyacinths, the puffs of flowers almost seem like they're moving within the painting. 

I cry, holding tighter to my unborn child as I hear it, the wood creaks and snaps as his shoulder slams into it, it won't be long now. I wipe my tears, and sing. I sing lullabies to my child, I sing folk songs my father taught me, I even sing capitol songs that have little to no meaning but sound nice. 

I finish, holding my breath and then I hear him, really Peeta, whisper "I'm so sorry." to me through the door. 

I make quick work of the lock, flinging myself into his hesitant arms. 

Peeta hugs me tightly, and I find my eyes pop open as an unfamiliar feeling washes over me. 

"Katniss I'm so sorry. I never meant to- never would wish to do that to you, just hear me out and know I truly am sorry for-" 

I cut him off with a kiss, smiling as his confused face as I say, "You should probably wait til later, cause I think my water just broke."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Huh? HUH? This was for PiP but I was late so nah, it's just a little Ao3 oneshot. First story posted on here, but on FF.net I write under bubblymetiffany and check me out on tumblr at CryingOverCatchingFire


End file.
